


Mistaken

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Hamiltons (2006)
Genre: F/M, Hydra? What Hydra? AU, aos x the hamiltons/thompsons xover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something different about Jemma Simmons. Grant Ward investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

“Where’s FitzSimmons?” Ward asked as he and his rookie entered a loud, dark, and heavily populated bar.

“Fitz said that they’ll be right along.” Skye replied as she scanned the place. “They did a last-minute adjustment on the ICER after Coulson received reports that we may be dealing with metahumans.”

Ward wanted to hit his head on the wall. Repeatedly.

Metahumans. Great. Just what Ward needed. A group of untrained agents and a vigilante-wannabe who may or may not blessed with super powers. Then, they were pointed to a bar stuffed with drunk people. It was a surefire recipe for disaster. Trust Coulson to grab this trainwreck of a case before he and May were called back to the Hub for an emergency debriefing, leaving Ward holding the bag.

A few days ago, a man who was on SHIELD’s register as having the strength of ten men went rogue and killed ten people in the span of three days. There was no reason nor rhyme in the killings. A few days later, he had been found dead, his body ridden with scratches, bites and knife wounds. His head was almost severed due to the injury he sustained at his neck, suspected to be multiple bite marks. What further added to the frenzy that surrounded the man’s death was the fact that he had been drained of blood. The media had dubbed it a “vampire killing”.

Ward highly doubted the accuracy of the media. Not only were there no vampires in the SHIELD register, the knife wounds were kind of a dead giveaway.

Despite Ward’s long and lengthy objection (because vampires? Really?), Coulson wanted them to check it out anyway.

“On the other hand, Simmons may have decided to go ahead of us.” Skye nodded to the dance floor. “And from the looks of it, she’s on top of the situation. Oh, yeah.” she nodded in approval. “On top, on the side, below. She’s all over it. Can’t say I blame her though.”

Ward frowned as he looked for whatever it was that grabbed Skye’s attention. His jaw dropped when he saw Simmons. On the dance floor. Dancing provocatively. Plastered to the front of a lanky blond.

Worse: “Did you dress Simmons today?” he asked.

“What?” Skye sniffed, offended. “Of course not.”

For some reason, Ward was incensed by Simmons’ manner of dressing. She was in a formfitting stripped tank top, a pair of very tight leather pants and boots. Her hair was fell in artful curls just above her shoulders.

Ward tried to grind his teeth into powder as he watched the lanky blond lean down to whisper something in Simmons’ ear. She pulled away and led her dance partner towards the bar, laughing all the way.

“I never saw her act that way before,” Skye breathed. “I think she’s kinda drunk.”

“We better grab her and leave. I doubt we could find out about anything here.”

“What? Why?” Skye rolled her eyes at the overprotective male. “Give her a break. She worked hard and now she’s unwinding. She’s obviously enjoying herself.”

“We’re on a case.” Ward bit out.

“Maybe she’s undercover and investigating.”

Back at the bar, the blond ordered himself and Simmons a drink each.

“Maybe she’s drunk.” Ward hypothesised. “And he’s taking advantage.”

“Or maybe she’s taking advantage,” Skye gasped in delight when Simmons leaned over and gave her companion a deep, biting kiss. “Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?”

“That’s it,” Ward breathed heavily. “I’m getting to the bottom of things.”

“Wait!” Skye called out, but Ward had already left them, making his way towards the bar.

He arrived just as Simmons was about to take another tequila shot. He grabbed the shot glass and slammed it down on the bar. “That’s enough.”

“Excuse me?” she demanded.

“Do you know that man?” the blond asked Simmons, but his eyes met and held Ward’s.

"No."

Ward’s frown became even more pronounced. What game was Simmons playing?

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the blond told Ward. “So I’m giving you the chance to walk away.”

As he had a couple of inches and a few pounds on the man, Ward wasn’t terribly worried. Holding the blond’s stare, Ward gripped Simmons’ arm and jerked her beside him.

“Hey!” Simmons protested. In one smooth move, she pushed Ward away from her and returned to the blond’s side. She whipped out a knife seemingly from nowhere and brandished it threateningly at Ward, but she made sure it was low enough to escape prying eyes.

“What the hell?” Ward’s lips thinned. Simmons was definitely taking it too far.

The people around them were starting to notice the commotion they were making.

“Um, Ward?” a familiar, tentative voice interrupted from behind him. “Skye told me to come get you.”

Ward turned around. Standing behind him was Simmons, dressed in her regular clothes. His jaw dropped and he turned back to the duo in front of him: the provocatively-dressed Simmons was still there.

The blond immediately lost his aggressive stance. “I think I have an idea what may have happened here.” he said, wrapping an arm around his Simmons’ waist. He whispered something in her ear and she immediately hid her knife.

Ward’s Simmons frowned as she peered at the blond and the woman in front of her. She wrinkled her nose adorably and actually nudged Ward aside.

“Hey!” Ward protested, frowning down at her, but it was for naught as Simmons was now invading her doppelgänger’s personal space.

“You look quite familiar.” she told the woman. “Have I seen you before?


End file.
